Head Up
by rin916
Summary: A story about a lesson that Paul thinks Dawn should learn. Fluff but still trying to keep in characters.
1. New Dress

Hey ya'll! Ok so I may be getting a head of myself but I got two reviews within the day I posted my other Dawn and Paul story. These things make me happy. I am currently understanding this Paul and Dawn stuff, hopefully I will move on to May and Drew because face it there are some cute stories out there and maybe that couple could get me off this damn angst thing I have going on… I would love to get off it. Hell since Ash and Misty were the original couple I may try and shoot one of them out there too… Ha… way ahead of myself. My point of this note was to tell you this will most likely be a stretch on their characters so please bare with me, and please not yelling/flaming what ever you would like to call it.

Oh and this is not a sequel to Runaway... I will post that most likely after this one.

Thanks

I do not own Pokemon

**Head up**

Dawn was sitting in her room at the PokeCenter, on her bed, taking a few deep breaths. She could this, right? Right. Dawn kept asking to herself. Somehow by traveling alone, she found that being flighty and giggly when she was nervous, didn't really help her. She had been traveling alone for five years now and managed to teach herself to breathe, when she was alone, to calm down.

Tomorrow was the Grand Festival. Dawn had been training for this since her loss, five years ago. _Oh GOD!_ Dawn thought to herself. _Where the HELL is my lucky DRESS!_ Dawn shot off the bed and began throwing her cloths everywhere, frantically.

Dawn froze and she knew EXACTLY where that dress was. Her dress! Her LUCKY Dress! Dawn crumpled to the floor. She had caught up with Ash and Misty about a month ago and Buneary was chasing Pikachu around, with her dress. "Buneary, why?" The fifteen year old girl moaned.

She quickly popped up, "Off to by a new one!" She smiled to herself, "No need to worry!" Dawn said readjusting her hat that had gotten disheveled in the frantic panic of looking for her dress.

Dawn went into the city mall and quickly found a dress shop that had one dress that stood out to her. Once she rushed into the store, she grabbed the dress and ran to try it on. Dawn smiled once she got the dress on and looked in the mirror.

The dress was purple and it came to her knee it was tight around her chest and torso then at her hips was a dark coal gray almost, just almost black, but not quite. After the tie the dress flared out and had a semi full bottom. Then tie went to the back and made a large bow. The dress was also covered in the same color gray small circular swirls all over the dress. She looked in the mirror and admired her developing figure.

She had a flash back to her last Grand Festival. She had grown a lot, and so did her wardrobe. She now loved the color purple, but she dared anyone to guess why. Ok well really that wasn't fair. Misty and May knew hands down, and if Ash would step away from his hatred for Paul and his clueless tendency and Drew cared, both boys would know it too.

Dawn sat down on the dressing room bench and sighed. She loved that stoic, pompous, smug, cold jerk, named Paul. She loved looking at his angular face as his straight purple hair around it down to his shoulders. She sighed again. She lived with these feelings for a couple of years now, but she could never tell him. Paul barely knew she existed. He didn't even know her name for crying our loud.

Dawn changed into her normal dress, which had not changed over the years, and went to look at accessories. She found a stunning square pendent made out of sterling silver and a matching bracelet. She loved it and she found some silver clips for her bangs.

Over the five years her bangs had grown down to her chin and she liked them like that, just barely to short to go in her high pony tail she wore for her contests. Her midnight hair reached the middle of her back.

So anyway, Dawn happily skipped back to her room at the PokeCenter when she ran into someone.

"Troublesome!" A low threatening growl called.

"Oops sorry!" Dawn apologized frantically, and then she blushed as she realized who she ran into… Paul.

"Why are you frolicking around anyway?" Paul asked very irritated.

Dawn saw he was very beat up. His face was covered in dirt and she wasn't sure if he was covered in sweat or water. "Oh, I just got my new dress for my contest tomorrow." Dawn smiled waving the bag in his face giggling excitedly.

Paul rolled his eyes feeling the urge to ram his head into his Torrenta's shell.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Gym battle," Paul grunted. _She should know that is a STUPID question._ "Stupid troublesome girl," He muttered under his breath.

"That isn't nice Paul!" Dawn exclaimed. "And would it kill you to call me by my name?"

"Yes," Paul said stoically.

"Are you going to watch the Grand Festival?" Dawn asked still bouncing up and down.

Paul faked a scoff. In truth, he was going to watch the festival, just to see her. Instead, however, he replied after scoffing with, "Please troublesome that is a wait of my time."

"Jerk, you are just worried you might actually learn something!" Dawn called steaming from the ears. She could feel her blood pressure rising.

"Psh, please Troublesome." Paul let out a bitter chuckle and walked away. Once he was out of ear shot he laughed at the memory of he face, to go from bouncing up and down to steaming mad. She was so easy to take shots at. He let out a genuine laughed once he was completely alone. Picking on the blunette was among one of his favorite things.

Dawn stared as the purple headed guy walked off. She could not believe that he was being a complete asshole. She then flicked her emotions to sad that he was always mean to her and she never had a chance to return her feelings. Then Dawn looked at her bag and resumed to her bouncy perky self, as she saw her dress. She was going to look just **stellar**!

"DAWN!" A girl screeched.

Dawn turned around and saw a brunette running to her and embracing her in a large bear hug.

"Umm, yeah sorry she had a little too much sugar in her tea this morning." Drew joked walking up to Dawn who was being suffocated by May.

Dawn hugged her friend back, "Good to see you May! I am so glad you came!" Dawn squealed.

"Incoming!" The trio heard a male voice call.

Misty came running to the two hugging girls, "Dawn, May I have missed you both so much!" Misty laughed.

"Hey Drew" Ash said grinning a carefree grin.

"Hey Ash," Drew said nodding to Ash then he looked at his girlfriend, "May is just a little hyper." Drew added to his comment by holding out his hands about two feet apart.

Ash laughed, "Misty is excited. I managed too keep her away from the sugar. God only knows how."

This comment got Drew to laugh.

"I am so glad all four of ya'll came" (I got they are not southern, but it is so natural for me to say "ya'll" instead of "you guys", sooo sorry) Dawn laughed.

"We wouldn't miss your big day!" Ash said brightly.

The girls let go of Dawn to see her biting her lower lip, "Yeah I am excited." Dawn said animatedly.

"Oooh is that a new dress?" May asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes," Dawn smiled "Because a certain bunny pokemon decided to chase a certain mouse pokemon around with my old dress, and therefore it cannot be found." Dawn explained dramatically.

"Let's go inside so we can see you try it all on." Misty said.

Dawn nodded in agreement and led everyone to the PokeCenter, let them check in and get their own rooms and then led them to her room.

I know this is a bad place to end; however, unless you wanted to read over 7,000 words in one shot this is what I have for ya. The story is all written so it should all be up soon. I hope you like it. (I really should stop posting at midnight :) oh well ).

Rin


	2. Evovled?

Alrighty I am back :) Thank you to my lovely reviews. I did not get on the computer yesterday, and this morning I logged on and your four have officially made my morning! (most likely my day) However I would like to take this opportunity to tell zflame393 that I decided to break it up just once more instead of twice more but there will be one more chapter after this one. Ok I have rambled for far too long. On with the story…

Still don't own pokemon…

That evening Dawn sat in her room staring at her pokeballs. She kept her head tucked low as she chewed on her bottom lip. She knew she would be fine in the competition, but she was feeling nervous. So, on the spare of the moment whim, Dawn picked up her pokeballs and walked out into the night.

She found a vacant field not to far into the forest on the out skirts on town and she stood there confidently and throw a pokeball out in the air and called out, "Buneary, spotlight…"

The bunny pokemon appeared out of the pokeball landing the cutest pose.

"Buneary you know what tomorrow is right?" Dawn asked squatting down to her pokemon.

"Bun Buneary," The pokemon smiled and clapped.

Dawn let got of a stressed filled sigh and smiled, "Good, so let's get one more practice in tonight.

(Fair warning! I DO NOT want to see a review that tells me the following is stupid incorrect, wrong bad or anything. I looked up some moves and made this up in my head! If I do get a review you have opened yourself up to get cursed at depending on my mood when I read the reviews. Thanks.)

"Charm!" Dawn called and the pokemon released a red heart, "Now dizzy punch!" The bunny followed up with that attack breaking the red heart into little bitty pieces. "Great now, healing wish" Dawn said and the red slivers in the air where joined with a blue glitter. "Finally use Ice beam" Dawn said with a smile on her face. The bunny pokemon shot out rays of ice beam and trapped the blue and red sparkles in the ice and fell back into the ground, leaving red and blue stakes in the ground.

(That wasn't that terrible was it?)

Paul was about to head out to train when he felt the ground quiver. The sixteen year old boy shrugged it off until he saw a familiar bunny pokemon in a field with a very familiar blunette.

"Great job!" Dawn said picking up the bunny pokemon and spun in a circle. When she got a quarter into her spin she saw a dark figure, with purple hair. She finished her twirl, face aghast. When she turned to address Paul the pokemon in her arms glowed.

"NO!" Dawn cried looking petrified. "NO!"

Buneary evolved into Lopunny.

"Lo lop," The pokemon frowned.

Dawn stopped breathing and felt light headed.

"Lopunny."

Paul walked to the girl, "You should probably breathe." He said void of emotion.

Dawn put her head down and took a deep breath feeling tears in her eyes.

Paul saw the girl's shoulders shake, and he rolled his eyes "What in the world are you crying for?"

"She, her moves are different and it will not look the same and the contest is tomorrow!" Dawn said crying looking at her feet. "I am so nervous, I have lost three of these things and it is about time…" Her words broke off getting lost in her sobs.

Paul took a step back. He did not like to see her in tears, but he was genuinely confused why she was so upset. "First off, get your head up." Paul ordered.

Dawn very cautiously looked up and saw the purple hair teen in front of her, with his hand coming close to her. She flinched when she felt his hand dragged down her face.

"Get rid of those and put the thing back in it's ball and try your appeal again." Paul said after dragging the tears down her face. He was slightly amused she flinched when he touched her but he was also confused. Was she afraid he was going to hit her? The thought made him angry.

Dawn silently returned the pokemon to her ball, completely ignoring Paul referring to her bunny pokemon as a thing. "Lopunny, spotlight!" Dawn tried to call out with false enthusiasm.

Lopunny flipped out of her pokeball to pose like she always did when she tripped on her ears and ended up as a heap on the ground. Dawn stood there, mouth agape in terror. It was official the world was ending. Her mouth clamped shut and she hung her head.

Paul stood there with his arms crossed, also with his mouth agape. He had never seen one of her pokemon trip and fall. Part of him thought it was hysterical, but the other part of him, the part that deeply cared about Dawn was in utter shock.

"Lo, pun, Lopunny." The pokemon sobbed on the ground.

Paul face palmed and could not believe what he was about to do. "Alright Lopunny, get up." Paul commanded. He looked at the blunette, "And you get your head up!" He said exasperated. "Seriously keep it there!" Paul growled.

Dawn looked up and felt anger wash over her, "Do not command my pokemon!" Dawn said aura flaring.

Paul took a step back, giving the girl space, out of respect. "Do you want help or not?" Paul jerked his chin up. Why was he showing her respect again? Oh yes, because he didn't want the girl in his dreams to fail because her pokemon evolved.

Dawn sighed and nodded her head, looking at her pokegear. The time was 11 pm. She grabbed the bridge of her nose trying to remain calm. She had 8 hours until registration. Unfortunately it had taking two days to teach Buneary to flip out of her ball.

"Alright then," Paul said stepping closer to the girl. "First off, keep in mind that you pokemon DID just get stronger."

"But she is my appeal. I do not need stronger I need precise and we have been perfecting that for two months!" Dawn said exasperated.

"Hush!" Paul said wide eyed, mainly because of how fast she rushed that sentence while still remaining hopeless and tensed. "Don't interrupt, it is rude, Troublesome." Paul said.

"Rude!" Dawn said growing angry.

Paul smirked he knew where this was going, and it amused him, however he said, "Ah, what did I say about interrupting?"

Dawn clinched her fist trying to contain the anger. She was not fairing to well. She wanted to give up, but she knew she loved Paul and didn't want to disappoint him.

"Now have you ever shown her how you do a flip?" Paul asked.

Dawn almost laughed. She probably should have if she did not feel so upset, "No I can't do a flip." Dawn said with a subtle smile coming across her face.

"…And so we start there." Paul said. He was amazed she got the pokemon to flip another way. He always demonstrated to his pokemon, to the best of his ability. "Watch Dawn it is very simple." Paul said clipping the end of his sentence as he realized he did say her name. He loved her name he thought it was pretty, but he loved to tease her by not using it.

Dawn stood there, dumbstruck, with her hands on her hips as Paul did a flip. Her dumbstruck look because he called her by name changed to a dumbstruck and amazed posed when he landed his flip and turned around.

He smiled at her when he turned around to see her in the same stance when he said her name, but now her mouth was slightly opened. Oh yes, it was definitely fun to show off his strength to her. "Cute" He muttered to himself.

Dawn quickly snapped out of her trance and said, "I," she said laying her hand on her chest, emphasizing herself, "Cannot do that."

"Here I will help you get momentum." Paul said cupping his hands together kneeling on one knee. "Now step on my knee with one foot then with the other, step in my hands and I will help flip you over. Land this, and Lopunny will land hers."

Dawn sighed, "Yeah, no pressure." Dawn cupped her face in her hands and took a breath.

"Head up" Paul said throatily. He looked at her and pat the said of her thigh, "Trust me, you won't get hurt."

"I am also wearing a skirt," Dawn said with malice in her voice.

"Oh please, don't be petty." Paul bluffed. He was not trying to be perverted, but the idea was humorous to him.

Dawn look up and took a deep breath, "Look over here Lopunny." Dawn said then turned to Paul, "I am ready."

"Trust," Paul said under his breath.

"Trust" Dawn said nodding. (Take that 'Make It or Break It reference! :) I don't own that show either. Alright sorry back to the story…)

Dawn followed Paul's instructions, however instead of flipping she went sailing into the grass on her stomach.

Paul fell on his ass laughing. (It is ok Dawn, I can't do a flip either!)

"Ouch, Paul!" Dawn cried getting up.

Paul quickly got it together and got back into his kneeling position, "Again, this time, when I lift you tuck your head down contract your stomach muscles and flip your other leg in up." Paul said. He looked and saw the grass was damp, because her face was wet. She also had a grass stain on her white skirt. He stood up and wiped the water off her face, "Are you hurt?"

"Not specifically," Dawn grumbled. The fall was not comfortable, but she was also not hurt.

"Good do it again." Paul said getting down into his kneeling position.

Dawn took a deep breath and attempted the flip again… and she landed it! NOT, she landed square on her back! It knocked the wind out of her.

Paul staggered up and walked to her and helped her up. He stood her up and held her arms above her head "Just try and breathe. You are just fine."

When Dawn regained her breath she pulled her arms down, "I am ok." She said weakly.

"Do it again." Paul said kneeling to the ground, hands cupped.

Dawn took a deep breath.

"You can do this Dawn." Paul said.

"Loop Lo" Lopunny cheered for her master.

Dawn nodded and attempted her flip again and this time she landed on her feet and quickly fell to her knees. When her feet hit the ground she had an amazed look on her face that she kept plastered on there when she got up and turned to Paul.

"I did it!" She said amazed and let out a squeal.

Paul did not return her smile. In truth he did have one on his face when her feet touched the ground, even when she fell to her knees, but he erased it before she turned around. She needed to know he would not accept 'almost'.

Her smile faded and nodded. She understood, "Not good enough." She mumbled. She sighed and put her head down momentarily.

"Head up Dawn!" Paul growled. "You have this."

Dawn nodded and took a deep breath in and preformed her flip and landed on her feet. When she landed she turned around completely in awe of what she had accomplished.

Paul stood up and smiled. He beamed with pride and Dawn ran to him and knocked him down in the act of hugging him.

"I did it!" Dawn squealed lying on top of him.

"You did, now Troublesome would you get off me and not squeak in my ear anymore!" Paul's voice rumbled. He liked her hugging him, but the squealing was really unnecessary.

Dawn got up. His words stung just a little but the sting went away when Lopunny jumped in her arms and hugged her. Dawn hugged her pokemon and then put her down. "Now can you do that?"

The pokemon nodded.

Dawn returned the bunny pokemon. "Lopunny, spotlight!" Dawn called throwing the ball in the air. The pokemon jumped out of the ball, did a flip and landed gracefully on the ground with her ears swinging around her.

"You did it!" Dawn yelled.

Paul gave a small clap. "Good for you Lopunny."

Dawn turned to him and gave him and amazing smile. _She looks stellar when she smiles._ He thought to himself. "Well I am going to train." Paul said turning away.

Dawn's smiled subsided a little, "Oh well, thank you for your help."

"Hn." Paul grunted and nodded. Paul looked over his should when he got halfway to the trees and said, "Remember head up." He walked off into the trees and turned to see Dawn standing with her weight offset with her chin in her hand.

"Now for the actual appeal," Dawn stood there thinking.

Paul stood there and watched the girl redo her appeal. He decided to forgo training to watch her. He would never tell a soul, but if he was honest to himself how she coordinated fascinated him.

Dawn stayed out working on her appeal for hours until about three in the morning. At that time she returned her Lopunny and knelt on the ground and let out an exhausted giggle, "The grass is so soft." She then pursued in lying down and instantly falling asleep.

Paul stoop up from his squatting position and was amazed that she actually fell asleep in the grass. "Oh God," He muttered walking to her and picked her up. He could smell her strawberry perfume and it drove the blush that was on his face. Paul then carried her to the PokeCenter.

Once inside he sat her on the counter leaning against him as he took all the pokemon on her belt and handed them to a Chansey at the desk. "Can you have these rested, healed and ready to go in 2 and an half hours?" He wasn't sure which ones she planed to use so he figured he might as well restore them all.

"Chance" The pokemon nodded.

Paul gave a soft smile and took the girl's key out of her pocket and saw she was in the room numbered 23.

He carried her to her room and tucked her in. He saw her peaceful face and he felt himself lean to her and gently kiss her lips. His heart jumped when he felt her soft lips on his. He pulled back using every ounce of self control he had, and went to the alarm clock. He knew that registration started at 7 and the contested didn't start until one in the afternoon, so he set the alarm for six. _Surely she doesn't need to spend that long getting ready to go to registration. _He thought.

Paul went to his own room and set his alarm for 5:30 in the morning. He felt the complete impulse to make sure she was awake at six. He often functioned off of little sleep and no one could ever tell. He never even had bags under his eyes.

As he lay in his bed he felt the subtle smell of strawberry on his cloths. He smiled thinking of caring her from the field. He bit his lip when he told himself he was being stupid lingering on these petty thought, when his heart jumped.

Paul had kissed her and the slightest of her lip gloss had gotten on his lips and he tasted the strawberry flavor. He put a pillow over his face. He was screwed. He really did love her, and that in itself was **stupid **(…To him mind you).

Ok so there is the second chapter! I hope ya'll like it :) !

Rin


	3. Strawberries

Hey yall! Here the end of Head Up. Thank you so much for all yalls review it really makes me happy!

Pokemon isnt mine

Paul woke up at 5:30 and ran down stairs and collected the pokeballs. He quietly walked into her room; he had left the door unlocked. He put all her pokeballs on her nightstand and looked to see her face and even through the dark he saw she looked uncomfortable, like she was having a bad dream.

He bent over her face and gave her a kiss much to the one he gave her when he tucked her in. She let out a little groan and Paul jumped up and ran to the door and quickly shut it. He walked around until five minutes after six and he knocked on the door. He waited a moment and knocked again.

"Oh fine I am up!" Dawn groaned.

Paul waited one more moment until he heard movement and ran around the corner. He listened for the door to open and the door to shut. When he heard both noises he was satisfied and went to his room and promptly passed out.

Dawn went back to her room and looked at the clock. She had an hour to get to registration. _I really don't remember how I got to my room._ Dawn thought to herself and looked at her surrounding and quickly headed to the shower.

After her shower she went to check in at registration and was back in her room at 8:30 am. Once she got in her room there was a knock at her door.

Dawn still being very tired groaned as she went to open the door. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey!" May smiled.

Dawn instantly perked up seeing her friend at the door, "Hey May!"

"You doing alright? You sound tired."

"Yeah I was up a while preparing for today." Dawn smiled "No need to worry, though, I am all ready." She looked at her clothes, "Well minus actually getting ready."

"I came by to ask if you wanted to get some breakfast."

Dawn felt her stomach growl and gave away a small blush and giggle, "Absolutely!"

May led Dawn to the rest of the group and they went and enjoyed breakfast.

Around ten Dawn dismissed herself from the table and went back to her room. On her way back to the PokeCenter she saw Paul taking a bite out of something in his hand.

"How was your training?" Dawn smiled stepping in front of Paul.

Paul swallowed what he had in his mouth, "Mn, Troublesome."

"My name is Dawn jerk!"

"I have a gym battle to get to." Paul said with no emotion to his voice.

Dawn smiled even bigger, "Well good luck!"

Paul side stepped her and went to walk around her until Dawn popped in front of him again.

"Hey maybe you can come watch the grand festival then?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No." Paul said walking around her and off to the gym.

Dawn stood there for a moment saddened by Paul's lack of interest. He was so helpful yesterday. However Dawn took a deep breath and shook her head wildly. _Get your head in the contest. Go to your room and get dressed. Contest, nothing more._ Dawn told her self going into contest mode.

Dawn got into her dress and fixed her hair. She made sure her pokemon where ready to go and sprayed a couple of sprits of her strawberry perfume. She applied she strawberry lip gloss and smiled. She looked at the clock and it was noon. She panicked and grabbed her hairclips and ran out to the stadium, with her pokeballs lip gloss and hairclips in her bag.

Dawn got to the stadium and saw what time she did her appeal and smiled. She had time to get her hairclips in.

"Oh and look who we have here!" A bitter sweet voice said behind Dawn. "What in the hell is going on with your dress?" The girl scoffed.

Dawn turned around allowing her bangs to obscure her face. "Oh Ursula," Dawn said once her bangs fell out of her face.

"Your dress is hideous!" The girl seemed genuinely amused.

"It is not!" Dawn stamped her foot. "It is my favorite color!"

"Your judgment sucks!" Ursula laughed still amused.

Dawn took her hand that she had her clips in and pointed to Ursula, "You are just afraid you are going to lose again!"

Ursula slapped her hand away and the clips fell to the ground. The pinkette stepped on the clips and ground her foot into the ground until she felt them break. She smirked and walked away. "Hope you can see it is awful windy out there."

Dawn bent to the ground and picked up the ruminants of her clip and felt tears in her eyes. She looked up and May and Misty came over to her.

"That bitch!" Misty growled her hand on her mallet. "Please just say the word and I will beat her within an inch of her life."

Ash walked up behind her and grabbed the mallet "Now Mist, that won't help anyone."

The air around Misty got clammy and dark "Ash Ketchum if you do not hand me that mallet back you are in for a world of hurt and pain!"

Ash went running off and Misty took off after him. May sweat dropped and turned her attention back to Dawn who still had tears in her eyes.

"Look here." May said trying to get her friends attention.

Dawn was staring down at the hair clips, trying not to cry. _Get your head up_! A voice in her head commanded. _Get rid of those_! The voice said again as a tear rolled down her cheek. Dawn took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, then looked at May. Over May's shoulder about 30 yard off she saw a purple headed boy staring intensely at her.

He gave a curt yank of his head side ways once to the left and once to the right, then he stuck his chin up. _No, don't you dare! Get your head up! _Paul thought to her.

Dawn blinked a couple of times and she looked in the same spot and Paul was not there. She held her head. _Did I just imagine him here? Of course you did Dawn. Get a grip, he said he wasn't coming. He doesn't care. Get over it! _Dawn was about to cry. _He has to care. He helped me with my pokemon._

"Dawn! Dawn snap out of it!" May said hugging her friend.

"What is wrong with her?" Drew said.

"Ursula broke her clips and she spaced out and just started crying."

Drew flipped his hair. He had an idea. Everyone knew she had a crush on Paul. He had caught Paul staring at her a few minutes ago. He thought back to that moment.

"_Do you like her?" Drew asked._

_Paul jumped. "What? NO!"_

"_Then why are you staring at her?" Drew smirked flipping his hair._

"_I think that hair flipping is affecting your brain function! I wasn't looking at the troublesome girl!" Paul growled leaving the area._

Drew chuckled. _He so likes her._

Dawn dried her face with the back of her hands and put on a smile, "No need to worry!"

The brunette frowned, worried about her friend, and took Dawn's bag. She took out the lip gloss and handed it to her friend. Dawn dumped the broken clips into her bag.

Dawn reapplied her lip gloss and took her Lopunny's pokeball out of her bag. "See ya'll out there I am going to put my bag in the dressing room." Dawn said hugging May.

Dawn ran to the dressing room and put her bag down just in time for the PA system to call her name to the stage.

Dawn walked out into the arena when she was introduced. She instantly felt the wind whip her bangs around. She felt her heart fell into her stomach. She couldn't see. However she made her smile grow even wider. _No need to worry, no need to worry, no need to worry! _She recited her mantra.

"Lopunny, spotlight!" Dawn called throwing out her pokeball. Once Lopunny landed her flip, Dawn instantly felt like everything would be ok. She was in her old grove.

(Now this little pokemon part is for my amusement. I read that Buneary had a crush on Pikachu and I am taking full advantage of it. Gotta love pokelove)

Ash's Pikachu was in the stands watching Dawn, when he realized that the silly bunny that he used to run from was no long a Buneary, he froze. He turned to ash and asked "Pika Cha?"

Ash looked at his pokemon and shrugged, "Maybe she won't bother you anymore. Some pokemon change when they evolve."

Pikachu did not seem to like that thought very much, ergo the growl that he let out. "Pi Cha!" The electric pokemon called out.

The bunny pokemon's ears perked up and heard that mouse pokemon's call that she found so adorable as a Buneary. Lopunny looked at the mouse pokemon and waved with a beaming smile.

"Pi Cha! Pi Cha!" Pikachu chanted excitedly.

"Umm, Ash I think Pikachu finally realized that he likes Dawn's Lopunny." May laughed to Ash. May was currently in between Ash and Misty, because Misty was still angry Ash took her mallet and would not give it back to her.

As Dawn called out her appeal Paul watched from the opposite side of where she was standing, in the stands. He smirked when the pokemon landed her flip. He did however seem a little concerned with the fact her bangs were flopping around. Why was the girl so stupid to not keep her hair out of the way?

However Dawn and her Lopunny finished their appeal without a hitch and she waved to the crowed before she walked back to the dressing room.

Paul nodded with approval, of course no one saw him. Lord that would have been embarrassing if someone had.

A few hours went by until the results for who would be in the final round popped up on the screen. Dawn was confident she would make it through to the end, so see stood proud after she won the semi final round. However when she was looking at the screen she was mortified to see Ursula's picture pop up next to hers.

Ursula walked over to her. "Good luck, you will need it."

Dawn erased the mortified expression and followed up with a snide comment to Ursula before the pink headed girl was out of ear shot.

Dawn went to her bag and looked for her clip pieces. The wind outside was becoming wild, and it severely worried her. When she dug around in her bag she pulled out two clips with purple stones set in them. _Where in the hell did these come from?_ Dawn asked placing the clips in her hair. They matched her dress and looked stunning.

Dawn stood up, super confident now that her hair would no longer be a problem. Her head was held high as she walked out to face Ursula.

Paul had moved at this point in time to the opposite tunnel that Dawn had walked through and stood just inside the tunnel from the inside of the stadium. He could see the jewels on her clips sparkly in the fading sunlight. He let a smile appear on his face, not a smirk, but a smile, when he thought, _Good she found them, hopefully she likes them to._

Ursula called out her Wormadam.

Dawn called out her Piplup.

They began the battle and the sun was setting and as the time limit got nearer and nearer the damage bar went down equally. In the final seconds of the battle Dawn called her last attack and she was just slightly behind on damage.

Paul stood on edge as he looked at the broken battle field and then immediately to the scoreboard.

In the few second for the winner to pop on the bored, time slowed down for Dawn. She kept her head up but her hand went to her mouth. Ursula never beat her, so this was not the time nor place for Ursula to win. Not at the Grand Festival, it just couldn't happen.

Finally what seemed like a life time the scoreboard popped up the picture of the winner. The winner was Dawn!

Paul did a small fist thrust, not over his head but it was enough for Dawn to see. Because you see, when Dawn saw her picture she looked at Ursula who was in complete shock, her eye was drawn to this movement and she saw Paul. There was confetti in the air and Piplup was in her arms, she never recalled him jumping there, but he was there none the less.

Ursula stormed past Dawn not saying anything, and Dawn ran to Paul. She had no idea what she was doing. She just knew that she was running to him. The why to that question, did not even register in her head. When she got to him, she leapt up and hugged him around the neck.

Paul was surprise she leaped to him. He saw her running to him, but he didn't plan on her leaping into him. However luckily for the both of him, he embraced her and turned against the tunnel walk so he wouldn't fall over.

Dawn muttered something into his shoulder.

"What was that?" Paul asked hugging her. He didn't care to keep up his stoic act. He was proud of her and she needed to know that. Plus, once he had bought the clips he knew he wanted to tell her how he felt. He took a deep breathe in her hair, and the aroma of strawberries flooded his nose.

"I won!" Dawn pulled back to look at his face. Her face was red. He was unsure if it was because she was excited or what. She realized she was in his arms and she quickly got out of his arms and backed up a couple of steps. "Oops sorry!" She put her head down.

"Dawn would you please, keep your head up?" Paul said slightly irritated. This habit of hers had to go.

Dawn pulled her head up and revealed her cheeks were covered with a dark red blush. "I won!"

"You did!" Paul smiled a wide genuine smile, "Congratulations!"

Dawn was taken back by his words and actions.

"I see you like your new hair clips." Paul said shoving his hands back in his jacket's pocket.

Dawn dropped her jaw and looked at him in shock and confusion.

Paul laughed, "You should probably go back out there."

Dawn looked at the stadium and most of the people sitting were looking at the two of them. Dawn's entire face turned a deep red. "Oh right." She said as she took a step to run back.

Paul grabbed her by the wrist to pull her back. Dawn looked at him confused, "What?" Dawn asked confused.

"I…" Paul paused.

Dawn looked at him head cocked to the side, "Yes?"

_Say it! _Paul's conscious screamed at him. "I love you" Paul blurt out.

Dawn smiled and hugged him, "I love you too Paul."

"I have something for you, when the ceremony is over." Paul whispered in her ear.

Dawn nodded and kissed his cheek and ran back into the stadium.

As the ceremony started Ash, Misty, Drew and May all had shocked faces. They knew Dawn liked Paul but never in a million years did they ever thing that 1) Paul would hug her back, 2) Dawn would run stopping the celebration into Paul's arms, 3) Paul would hug her back, 4) They would kiss in front of everyone!

Once the ceremony was over Dawn ran around the grounds looking for Paul. The longer it took the more her hopes fell. She started to think he was being an ass and pulling a prank on her.

"Troublesome, behind you." Paul said tapping on her shoulder.

Dawn spun around to see Paul smiling at her. She smiled and hugged him. "I thought you were just messing with me by playing a cruel joke on me." She said into his chest.

"No, I wouldn't joke with you about this." Paul said into her hair. Damn he really loved the smell of strawberries. "If I was however, I would have left your troublesome ass in the field this morning." Paul chuckled.

Dawn pulled her head back to look at his face, "What?"

"After you finished training Lopunny, you lie down and fell asleep. I picked you up carried you to your room, took your pokemon to be healed, set your alarm, put your pokemon back, and knocked on your door at six to make sure you got up." Paul listed everything he did and realized two things. One, he sounded very creepy and stalkerish. Then two, he was way out of character_._

To him, both of these realizations worried him because he did not want her to reject him. "Oh and then there are those hair clips. At first I thought you were stupid enough to forget hair clip until I went to put those in your bag and saw the broken ones."

Dawn had so many questions so she merely said, "Let's go to my room in the PokeCenter."

"What about your friends?" Paul asked as he walked with Dawn to her room.

"Oh, they will find me, no need to worry." Dawn said beaming.

Once they got to Dawn's room she sat on her bed against her head board and Paul sat at the foot of the bed. "You bought these clips for me?" Dawn asked touching her clips.

"Yes I knew she would use your hair against you, and I…" …_wanted to help you. Now that sounds real stupid Paul. _Paul reprimanded himself.

"…wanted to help?" Dawn asked smiling at him.

Paul just nodded.

"Thank you and they match my dress." Dawn said taking one out of her hair to admire it.

Paul nodded again.

Dawn then got quite and whispered, "You did all that for me last night?" A small blush powdered he cheeks.

"Yes, I knew you couldn't over sleep, but you also needed your sleep, and I don't need a whole lot, so I just tied up the loose ends for you.

"How can I ever repay you?" Dawn asked lunging across her bed to hug him.

"Be my girlfriend." Paul said quietly.

Dawn looked at him smiling like a mad man, "Absolutely."

Paul leaned down to her and laid one soft kiss onto her soft lip gloss covered lips. Both of their hearts jumped and Dawn put her hand in his hair bringing him closer. Paul then pulled her into his lap and slid one hand through her pony tail.

Dawn broke for air and looked at him as he licked his lips. He smirked.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"It was even better than last night." Paul smiled and then in a moment the smile and color drained out of his face. _You are a class A moron! No you are worse than that what the F*** is wrong with you! _Paul mentally screamed at himself.

Dawn oblivious to his facial expression asked, "What?"

"I… er… kissed you this morning." Paul said with his pitch very low.

Dawn smiled, "Oh my sleeping body just to cute for you?" Dawn joked realizing he was terribly uncomfortable.

Paul thanked her silently with an answer, "…That and you were much quieter." Paul joked back.

Dawn swatted his arm, "Hey!"

"…But it is better when you kiss back." Paul smiled kissing her again. "Plus, I love the flavor of your lip gloss."

"Oh that's right you love strawberries." Dawn smiled.

Paul jumped, "How did you know that?"

"It was the only time you took one of my poffins I made. They were strawberry flavored, and I have seen you eat strawberries like Ash eats everything else."

Paul smiled, "Do you use strawberry shampoo too?"

Dawn nodded, "That and perfume."

Paul hugged her and smiled.

"Thank you," Dawn smiled.

"What for?" Paul asked.

"…Taking care of me, helping me train Lopunny, and telling me to keep my head up."

"You have beautiful eyes and smile." Paul said looking at her face, "You should show them off."

Dawn laughed and took her hair down out of the pony tail. Her midnight blue hair fell around her shoulders and back. "Is that what you like about me?"

Paul laughed heartily, something he did very rarely, "No there is much more," Paul said running his hair through her hair. "I love the color of your eyes, you smile, the color of your hair, which is very soft by the way. I love your laugh and how troublesome you can be." Paul looked her up once more, "That dress also looks stunning on you."

Dawn beamed, "Thank you, it is my favorite color. Plus, it reminds me of you."

Paul cocked his head to the side.

"It is the color of your hair, and your eyes."

"Since when did your favorite color become purple?" Paul asked fairly bemused at the second part of her answer.

"A few years ago, when I turned 12…" Dawn laughed.

Dawn sat there with Paul and talked for hours.

Alright I got that at the very end Paul was out of character to anyone's standard; however I am a firm believer of when you love someone you want to tell them everything. Hope ya'll all like it. I did not intend for it to be this long.

Rin


End file.
